Rujak
by L.A Lights
Summary: Bercerita tentang rujak, rokok dan ... boxer/"Para cowok sih enak kalau kepedasan tinggal ngemut rokok. Nah kita-kita anak cewek mau ngemut apa coba?"/"Nih ada 'rujak' penutup rujak yang asli. Mau?"/Humor. For Nohara Rin.


_**Disclaimer : Kisame ups, Mas Kissi**_

 _ **Rate : Suka-suka gue**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, cabul, non baku**_

 _ **L.A Lights**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Rujak~**_

Tok...tok...tok...

"Yuhuu~ bukain pintunya dong."

Dua ekor manusia yang hanya mengenakan boxer serta terduduk diatas sofa menghadap layar televisi saling melempar pandangan.

"Bukain, Sas." printah sepihat seenak udel ini terlontar dari pria berambut merah serta tatto 'Cinta' didahinya.

Sas, atau Sasugay *JDAK!* mendesis. "Enak saja. Kau aja yang bukain." Sasuke meraih kertas yang dia tekuk buat kipas-kipasin tubuhnya.

Lama dalam keheningan, dua biji pria yang entah kenapa seperti pasangan homo lantaran keduanya hanya memakai boxer. Lantas sebuah ide gak mutu melintas di kepala Sasuke.

"Kita suit."

"Yosh!"

"Jin ken po."

"Kampret!" Gaara mengumpat seraya berdiri, tak rela sebenarnya akan waktu santainya terganggu. Dengan perasaan tak sudih pake banget, pintu apartemen minimalis kepunyaan Sasuke pun dia buka.

"Waaahhhh~ kau habis homoan ya, Gaara?" komentar pertama dari wanita berambut unik-pink, dengan tatapan fokus pada tubuh pria yang hanya mengenakan boxer gambar rakun tersebut.

Gaara tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Aisshhh~ entah kenapa pesonamu luntur begitu aku tau kau homoan dengan pantat ayam itu, Gaara." komentar kedua penuh nada pedas datang dari wanita tampang bule.

Gaara melotot. "Ya enggaklah dudul! Aku masih normal dan masih suka beginian." Gaara berkata dengan menggebu-gebu, jemarinya menunjuk dada si wanita bule dan si rambut pinky berulang kali.

Spontan dua wanita itu memegangi dadanya masing-masing seraya berucap kompakan. "Ih, Gaara cabul ah~"

Sohib Sasuke itu hanya bisa nepok jidatnya.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin, pasti kalian habis homoan beneran. Hayoo ngaku." cengiran jahil tersungging di bibir wanita bernama Purwaningsih ups, Sakura tersebut. Jemarinya terangkat serta kerlingan jahil pada dua pria yang masih saja betah mengenakan boxer.

"Homoan-homoan gundulmu!" si Sasuke sewot, lantas kembali kipas-kipasin tubuhnya.

"Ah~ gerah banget uh." si tampang bule agak mendesah aneh membuat pikiran dua pria itu langsung kemana-mana.

"Ah, iya gerah banget memang." Gaara menimpali, raut mukanya aneh. "Jadi kenapa tak kau buka saja kaosmu, Ino." Gaara berkedip penuh arti pada sohib berkepala ayam flu burungnya. Dan di balas kedipan pula oleh Sasukecap.

Ino menaruh jemarinya di bawah bibir, membuat dua pria itu makin aneh-aneh saja mikirnya. Lalu sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir anak Inoichi tersebut.

"Ah, ide yang bagus."

"Jangan goblok!" Sakura menjitak kepala blonde sahabatnya.

Ino mendesah kesakitan seraya mengusap ujung kepalanya. "Ck, kau ini main jitak seenak udelmu saja jidat! Lagipula aku hanya mencandai mereka kok. Kau ini."

Sedetik kemudian sebuah cengiran kuda Sakura sunggingkan. "Ups, maaf"

Dua pria gaje mendengus penuh kekecewaan.

.

.

.

"Jadi ada perlu apa sih kalian ini sebenarnya?" Sasuke bertanya seraya menengok jam yang menunjuk angka 07 PM di dinding. Dan ingat dia masih pake boxer gambar Satria baja hitam.

Sakura yang lagi mainin hp-nya mendongak sembari tersenyum manis banget sampai bikin itu Sasukecap membuang muka. "Oh itu ya. Kita mau ngajakin rujak-rujakan. Khan Sasuke punya banyak tanaman buah di belakang apartemen ini."

"Oh," Sasuke tak tau harus merespon bagaimana.

"Jadi mau apa tidak? Uh gerah~" Ino menarik leher kaosnya yang longgar sambil kipas-kipas.

Salahkanlah si pemilik apartemen ini yang ngak modal pisan benerin AC ataupun beli kipas angin.

"Kalau aku sih ok-ok saja. Tergantung, Sasuke." Gaara merebut kertas ditangan sohibnya buat kipasin dirinya sendiri. Uh gerah bro.

Ino dan Sakura saling adu pandang, alis mereka menikuk. Lantas sebuah cengiran tersungging di bibir keduanya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya akan raut aneh dua wanita yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi temannya.

"Ciyee~ Gaara tergantung tuh sama Cacuke. Bener khan kalian homoan rupanya."

Dagu Sasuke anjlok.

Boxer Gaara melorot *HAH?*

"SETAN!" umpat keduanya kompakan.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengumpulkan beberapa buah-buahan mengingat Sasukecap amat gemar menanam buah di belakang rumah.

Empat biji manusia tersebut duduk melingkar di dapur apartemen Sasuke, sekaligus mengupas kulit buah-buah tersebut.

"Ara, gula merahnya mana?" Ino menatap si pantat ayam flu burung. Berharap mendapat respon, nyatanya yang bersangkutan hanya menggaruk ujung jambul ayamnya.

"Habis."

Dengan perasaan jengkel pake sekali, Ino mengeluarkan selembar uang seraya membantingnya didepan Sasuke. "Beli dan jangan bantah. Salahmu ngak ada gula."

Mendesis tanda penolakan, Sasuke menatap Gaara di barengi smirk horrornya. Lalu dia berbisik. "Kau yang beli atau kutendang pantatmu yang bau itu keluar dan ngak boleh nginep disini lagi." ancamnya kejam.

Gaara sewot dan hengkang dari dapur. Tak lupa dirinya sempat mengambil kaos. Dan ingatlah, mereka masih pake boxer.

"Cabe-cabeannya banyakin." Sasuke komen sambil tersenyum sok cakep. Sebatang rokok bertengger di ujung bibirnya. Wuih keren banget tuh.

Ino hanya mengangguk saja.

"Oh ya," Sakura yang sedang mengupas kulit bengkoang, ketimun, blimbing, nanas dan semangka, menatap Sasuke. Terdiam sesaat wanita yang identik dengan warna rambutnya yang anti mainstream tersebut membuka suara kembali. "Perasaanku tadi di belakang sini ngak ada buah nanas blas deh! Ajaib sekali ya bisa ada."

"Ara, peduli setan alas aku, Sakura!" Ino menimpali sok ngak mau tau.

"Oh, buah nanas tadi habis nyolong di belakang apartemen sebelah, punyanya si bodoh bertampang error itu." jelas Sasuke dengan raut tak punya dosa.

Sakura mendongak, kedua alisnya naik bergantian. "Ah~ Naruto si resek yang cabulnya seperti dirimu itu khan?"

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Tuh kan kau cabul beneran, homo pula."

Sasuke mengangguk la-

"WAIT A SEX!"

"SEC, DUDUL!" ralat Ino di sertai semburan hujan lokalnya.

"Ah sudahlah." Sasuke ngibasin tangannya. Huh, bersama wanita-wanita ini memang sering membuat Sasuke pusing.

.

.

.

Empat biji manusia yang melingkar dengan posisi duduk tersendiri. Ino posisi duduknya yang ngak cewek banget soalnya dia jongkok. Sakura pun sama saja, lutut tertekuk satu. Dan pas banget mereka mengenakan rok mini. Jadi otomatis dua pria gaje yang hanya mengenakan boxer harus menelan ludahnya berulang kali.

"Waow! Yang satu warnanya ungu dan satunya lagi merah." komentar Gaara gak mutu blas, di angguki oleh sohib sejatinya.

Sakura dan Ino cuek kambing, toh mereka bukan anak SMA yang akan menjerit lebay kala celana dalam kelihatan. Terlebih mereka sahabat.

"Ah~ pedas sangat." Ino ngipasin persis di depan mulutnya, puluhan keringat segede biji jagung numpuk di jidatnya.

Sakura yang ada disebelahnya mengangguk seraya meneguk lemon tea buatannya barusan. "Yah kau benar, gara-gara si pantat ayam ini main tambahin cabe-cabean seenak boxernya saja."

Sasuke tersedak buah nanas beserta sambel rujaknya pula. "Uhuk! Apaan sih kau, pink? Jangan bawa-bawa boxer juga, kampret!"

"Khan kau memang make boxer, weekkk" Sakura meletin lidahnya serta mencondongkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sewot.

 _~Aku lelaki biadap kalau tak mau berterus terang bahwa kujatuh hati kepadamu~_

Ringtone -Lelaki Biadap- dari phonsel Camcung Planet ES Krim, milik Gaara berdering. Secepat Jikukan Ninjutsu, yang punya pun meraih.

"Ya halo," Gaara mengangguk seraya mencomot rujak terus menerus. "Yah betul. Ini Sabaku No Gaara, orang paling ganteng se-Konoha."

"Engh!" secara tiba-tiba Sasuke megangin mulutnya.

"Kenapa, Sas?" Sakura bertanya tanpa menoleh. Dan geli juga mendengar ke-narsisan Gaara.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Entah kenapa saat mendengar kata 'paling ganteng' dari mahluk gaje ber-boxer ini membuatku eneg."

"Oh," sweatdrop segede buah durian nemplok di jidatnya anak Kizashi.

Gaara masih lanjut dengan obrolan gak mutunya. "Jika mencari Temari jangan tanya aku, soalnya aku bukan buapaknya." setelahnya panggilan di putus.

"Siapa, Gaara?" Ino bertanya.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas cowok dengan suara super ngak niat hidup nanyain kakak perempuan."

Ino mengangguk paham. "Ku kira homoanmu yang lain."

Gaara nepok jidatnya lagi.

.

.

.

Hidung memerah persis orang kena flu. Begitulah Ino dan Sakura saat ini, duduk menatap acara televisi bersama dua pria gaje yang enak banget tidak kepedasan dengan sebatang rokok terapit di jemari mereka masing-masing.

"Anak cowok sih enak kalau kepedasan tinggal ngemut rokok. Nah kita anak cewek mau ngemut apa coba?" Sakura berkata dengan sendirinya seraya memencet hidungnya yang mengeluarkan lendir-yah kau taulah.

Ino yang berada disebelahnya mengangguk setuju. "Sayang kita tak suka ngemut rokok."

"Nih ada 'rujak' penutup rujak yang asli. Mau?" Sasuke tersenyum sok kece lagi. Jemarinya menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Alis Sakura naik satu. Ino menyunggingkan cengiran khas dia, jahil.

Gaara menghembuskan asap rokoknya seraya menambahkan. "Atau mau yang didalam ini." telunjuknya menunjuk boxernya sendiri. Raut mukanya watedos pisan.

Sasuke tersenyum kece separo cabul.

Sakura dan Ino berpandangan. Lantas tertawa terbahak.

"Jadi mau yang mana?" suara Sasuke nampak menggebu. Pikirannya sudah menuju ke hal yang iya-iya.

Sakura menyeringai kecil dengan sorot menantang pada adik Itachi tersebut. "Maunya yang mana?" diakhiri kedipan mautnya.

Glek! Cabul Sasu dan cabul Gaara saling adu pandang. Gaara berkedip seolah berkata **boxer boleh tuh** , dan di balas kedipan pula oleh pantat ayam flu burung yang bunyinya seperti ini- **duanya ok tuh**. Dan ditimpali oleh kediapan maut anak Inoichi yang berbunyi- **ditendang mungkin enak tuh**.

"Hiiiiii~" Sasuke dan Gaara sudah ngak cool lagi. Bahkan keduanya berpelukan ala bintang film mahoan.

"Tuh bener khan kalian mahoan." Sakura menceletuk.

"KAMI BUKAN MAHO!" edan! Kompakan banget mas.

"Buktinya apa?" Ino sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Gaara dan Sasuke adu pandang. Lalu mereka mendekatkan wajah-

"SALAH TEKS THOR!" duo pria gaje sewot.

Gaara dan Sasuke saling melempar pandangan. Tak lama sebuah smirk mencurigakan tersungging di bibir keduanya.

"Ok, ayo kita buktikan, Gaara." Sasuke berdiri diikuti sohib sejatinya.

Sakura dan Ino meneguk ludahnya. Perasaan mereka sungguh ngak enak pake banget.

"Pertama," Gaara mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Rujak spesial."

Ino dan Sakura meriang.

"Kedua," Sasuke melangkah mendekat. "Jawaban atas maho-mahoan gaje yang kalian buat seenak udel, boxer."

Mata Ino dan Sakura membulat, mulut mereka sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke dan Gaara menyeringai sok keren. "SERANG!" keduanya meloncat bak kucing mau nyolong ikan asin.

"KYAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dan fic ini harus segera berahir sebelum rating menggeser. Dan silahkan bayangkan sendiri lanjutannya, hohohoho. See you again.

 _ **END**_

 _Fic kusus buat dia tuh *Nunjuk Nohara Rin yang lagi ngemut buah apel*_

 _._

 _REVIEW OKAY_


End file.
